All The Devils Are Here
by mannaberry
Summary: Amanda and Lee have to go into hiding when Jamie and Philip's lives are threatened. There's drama, tragedy, possibly comedy, and maybe even a murder or two. Chapter 10 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I'm been a fan for as long as I can remember, and I've recently had this story pop in my head. Also, I can't remember Philip and Jaime's ages on the show, so I played around with that a bit. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just doing this out of love for the show.

**Chapter One**

Lee and Amanda. The Scarecrow and Mrs. King. Mr. and Mrs. Stetson. Since day one they had been the perfect partnership. The trust and friendship they shared developed into a natural love, and they secretly got married. It was the worst kept secret in the Agency, and in Washington.

Married life was good for both of them. Before they got married, Amanda had asked Lee if he thought the fun would be gone once he was stuck with her. He had laughed, telling her that he felt like he had been married to her since they met.

Three years into the marriage, things were going swimmingly. Philip was about to graduate high school and Jamie was working his way through his first year of high school. A year before Amanda and Lee had finally sat the family down and told them about the marriage. The questions had been piling up, and they had decided it would be easier for Joe, Dotty, and the boys to keep the secret about the marriage, instead of constantly barraging them with questions about their relationship.

It was a quiet day in March when Amanda and Lee were called into Billy's office. They walked in happy, chatting about some renovation plans they had for Dotty's house. The look on Billy's face pulled them up short.

"Close the door, Scarecrow." He said solemnly.

"What's going on, Billy?" Lee asked once the door was shut.

The older man handed Lee an envelope, "We received this today."

Lee opened it, and slipped out the contents. Amanda leaned over, looking. After a few moments, she glanced up at Lee in confusion. He had gone completely pale, and his jaw was set. "Lee?" she asked tentatively, "What exactly is this?"

He squeezed his eyes shut, as if he were trying to make it disappear. Then he turned to her, "We're in trouble, sweetheart. Bad trouble."

She turned her attention back to Billy, "Is that true?"

Slowly, he nodded, "I'm afraid so." He glanced at Lee, "You know what this means, Scarecrow."

He shook his head, "No, Billy, there has to be another way. What about her family? We can't do this to them."

"Scarecrow, you and Amanda both understood the risks when you joined. I'm sorry, but it can't be helped."

A cold finger of dread was creeping down Amanda's spine. She took the envelope's contents from Lee's hands. It was mainly photographs. Photos of her, photos of the kids, photos of the house, and photos of Lee with all of them.

"Lee?" she prompted.

He turned to his wife. She looked so terrified. His brain scrambled for the right words, but there weren't any. "Amanda, honey, it's a threat. Whoever sent it, well, they know about us, and they're using it to their advantage."

She turned to Billy, "Is this true?"

"I'm very sorry, Amanda, but it is."

"Who would do this?"

"We don't know. It arrived in the mail this morning. No return address, nothing unusual about it that sticks out to forensics." Billy paused, "I'm afraid I have to ask you some questions. Questions that up until now could be ignored."

Amanda was the first to respond, "Of course, sir. Whatever you need to know."

"I know I encouraged your relationship, and I stand by that, but I have to know what the status of your relationship is."

"We're married, Billy." Lee told him.

Billy's eyebrows raised in surprise. He had known that his agents were close, even living together, but it had never occurred to him that they were actually married. Sure, there were rumors in the office, but still. "For how long?"

"We just passed our third anniversary in February." Lee couldn't help but grin. Finally, he was able to tell Billy; he just wished the circumstances were different.

The rest of the time was spent nailing down the details of the relationship and marriage and the family life. Billy waited until there were no more questions to tell them what he dreaded saying most. He knew that Lee already knew what was coming, but Amanda wasn't prepared.

"Lee, I know you already know what's coming next, but in light of what you've told me, I regret to do this. Amanda, since you are married to Lee, what's going to happen involves you much more than it would if you were just partners."

"What do you mean?"

"Amanda, you can't go home. Neither of you can. You have to go into protective custody. We have to hide you two deep, until we can figure out what's going on. This means you can't see your boys, and I don't know when you will be able to." He looked at them sadly, "I don't know who sent this, or what they want, but they know about you two which means that they intend to use that. I think if you disappear, they will leave your family alone, but I will put a 24 hour security detail on them, just in case."

Amanda felt a lump form in her throat, and she felt Lee's arm around her. Panic suddenly clutched at her, and she looked desperately at her husband, "We don't have to be separated do we?"

He leaned his head against her's and replied, "No, but we're all we'll have. We'll be locked away, hidden, for who knows how long."

She wanted to cry, to scream, even to cuss, but that was a waste and she knew it. Time was short, and there was too much she needed to do. "I know I can't say good-bye, but can I at least send the boys a message?"

Billy handed her a legal pad and a pen. He walked to the door and as he opened it to leave he said, "Take as much time as you need, I need some coffee."

The door shut quietly, and Lee and Amanda sat silently. Finally, she began writing. Lee was surprised a few minutes later when she stopped, and handed him the pad, "Is it okay?" she asked.

_Dear Philip and Jamie,_

_ I'm so very sorry about this. Something very bad has happened, and it's very important that Lee and I not come home right now. This is for your own safety. I don't know when we came come home, but I promise you the second we're able, we'll be there. I want you both to be good for you father and your grandmother. Do your homework and be sure to help out around the house. Remember your manners, and behave. We both love you so much, and are hoping this can all be cleared up soon. If you need anything Mr. Melrose or Ms. Desmond will be there for you. _

_All of our love,_

_Mom & Lee_

Lee read it, and handed it back, "It's good. It tells them just enough without giving anything away."

Amanda pulled off the sheet of paper, folded it, and wrote Philip and Jaime on the outside. She placed it gently on the desk, along with the legal pad. She turned to Lee, "Do you think Billy would let me call Joe?"

"I'll go find him and ask."

When Lee left, Amanda found her mind racing. She wanted nothing more than to sneak out with Lee, go home, get the boys and Dotty and make a run for it. Her logical side silenced that desire, by pointing out that it would be next to impossible to protect her family against and unknown threat. Plus the more people together on the run, the better chance of getting caught. Besides, she knew that she and Lee were most likely the target, and the further away from the kids they were, the safer the boys would be.

Billy and Lee returned, and Billy granted her request to call her ex. It was the worst phone call she had ever made. Joe, at least, knew her and Lee's situation with the Agency, and understood just how bad the "bad" trouble they were in was. He promised to take care of the boys for however long was needed. The good-bye nearly broke Amanda down, but she did her best to remain strong. There would be time for tears later.

Too soon they were on their way to Mrs. McMurty's.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Just a short chapter.

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

Chapter Two

Amanda lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, listening to the steady breathing beside her. What the hell had happened? She rolled over, trying not to disturb Lee's arm that was thrown over her middle. She faced him. Looked at how the moonlight accented his features. He was the one person in the entire world she truly trusted completely. She had given up everything just to be with him. She loved her boys, but she knew Joe and Dotty would care for them, not to mention Billy and Francine. Lee, however, only had her. His parents were long gone. No siblings, either. Suddenly, the held back tears of the day were coursing down her face. Lee's eyes snapped open, and when he saw her emotional state, he pulled her close and let her cry. "I'm so, so sorry." He murmured.

She pulled back just a fraction of an inch and asked through her tears, "What on earth do you have to be sorry for?"

He pulled her back in, "Oh, Amanda, for everything. I never should have handed you that package. I'm the reason you're here and not at home."

She pushed him away and sat up, wiping the tears from her eyes, "Lee Stetson," she said in her best mother voice, "do you honestly believe that I blame you one iota for any of this? I'm the one who agreed to work for the agency, instead of remaining a housewife. I'm the one who fell in love and went on the run with you, more than once. I'm the one who married you, even though we couldn't tell anyone. You never forced me into any of that. I made the choice. So, promise me that you will never, ever blame yourself for any of this. There are bad people out there Lee. If you didn't have me, you would be facing this alone, and you'd probably do something stupid and reckless and end up dead. No, much as I hate this, I'm glad I'm here and that I'm with you."

He was stunned. Sitting up, he looked her in the eye. There was no lie there, just love and sincerity. "Amanda," his voice caught, "You may never see your boys or your mother again. Are you sure you're okay being stuck with me?"

She took his hands, and stared at him, "Lee, do you remember what I promised when we got married? I said 'all the days of our lives.' Sweetheart, that wasn't an idle promise. I didn't promise to hang around until things got tough. Is it breaking my heart knowing I may never see or even talk to my boys again? Yes, I won't lie to you. They have people to take care of them. You, however, only have me. We're two halves of one whole, and I wouldn't give that up for anything."

He cupped her face in his hands and gently kissed her. She ran her hands up into his hair. It was a good kiss. Not unlike the ones they had shared early on in their relationship. He broke the kiss and gave her a lopsided grin, "Amanda, I don't know why you love me, but I'm so glad you do."

They laid back down, and she snuggled with her face in his chest. Some nights it would have turned into lovemaking, but it wasn't one of those nights. It was a night to hold each other, and talk if necessary.

He stroked her hair, and they both shed tears for what they had temporarily lost. He didn't know how they were going to get through it, but his gut told him that they would come out scarred but alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who's reading! I really appreciate the feedback. I know that I've picked an odd scenario, and the thought of Amanda being willing to leave her boys flies in the face of common sense. However, this story idea came to me after watching the episodes "Stemwinder" and "Bad Timing." Both featured Amanda going on the run with Lee, and she certainly didn't have to. I'm working from the theory that it's more important to her to keep the boys safe, than to be there with them. Also, the bizarre plot I've come up with regarding the KGB is a complete fabrication and has absolutely no basis in anything other than my own imagination.

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

**Chapter Three**

It was a long, restless night. Both Lee and Amanda tossed and turned. Amanda's dreams were filled with scenarios of someone being after her boys, and she was helpless. When she finally awoke the sun was just starting to rise. She was surprised to see Lee sitting in a chair watching her intently. "We screwed up." He stated simply.

She rubbed her eyes, and tried to get her brain to work, "What are you talking about?"

"We chickened out, Amanda. We have no idea who's out to get us or why, and instead of staying and figuring it out, we meekly turned away and ran off to hide."

She got out of bed and walked over to him. Kneeling down, she took his hands and looked at him intently, "You're right. We didn't play this like we would have a few years ago. A few years ago, we would've escaped from here as soon as we got here. Is that what you're thinking?"

He nodded, "We shouldn't just be sitting here. We need to be out there, figuring this mess out."

A million emotions coursed through her all fighting for dominance. Desperately she wanted to leave and figure things out, but a nagging thought held her back. They truly had no idea what was going on. They didn't even really know what the threat was. Finally, the thinnest thread of a plan came to her, "Lee, will you wait here with me until we find out what the threat to us is and who it's from?"

"And then we can fix this?"

She nodded, "Yes, then we can run from here and fix this."

It had been a sleepless night for Billy and Francine. The more they dug through what Lee and Amanda had been working on, the more baffled they became. None of the cases were out of the ordinary.

"Maybe we're looking at the wrong thing." Francine wondered aloud.

Billy shook his head, "No, it has to be tied into something they've been working on, or maybe even something they worked on in the past."

"Are you sure there was nothing forensics found that might clue us in as to where we should look?"

Just as he was about to reply, the door opened and in came Dr. Smyth. He surveyed the scene before him with amusement. "All this work, who would have thought it necessary?" he chuckled.

"Do you find this funny?" Francine asked sharply.

"Well, in light of how unnecessary it is, I certainly do."

"Unnecessary?" Billy asked, his eyebrows raising in question.

Dr. Smyth picked up a file and glanced through it before answering. After a few moments he placed it back on the pile and replied, "Contrary to what you seem to think, all this research into Scarecrow and Mrs. King's present and past will do you no good. The clue you seek lies not in files."

"Damn it man, don't speak in riddles! If you know how we can solve this, tell us now!" Billy was practically yelling, and it was only a small shred of self-control that restrained him from physically shaking the other man.

"Well, therein lies the real trouble. There will be no solving, no fixing. This is how things must be, and believe me, I had to fight like hell to get them a situation this good."

A long, quiet, incredibly frustrating day was passing slowly when the knock came at the door. Lee was there opening it before Amanda even had a chance to try. In stepped Billy and Francine, and with one look at them, Amanda could tell that they bore no good news.

Billy looked from Amanda to Lee and said, "Scarecrow, you better sit down."

Lee joined Amanda on the sofa, and asked, "Billy, what's going on? Who's behind this?"

Billy and Francine found chairs and placed them in front of the couple. Sitting down, they glanced at each other and Francine nodded to Billy. It had to be done; the words had to be said. He clasped his hands, "We are."

"What?"

"Scarecrow, we were up all night sorting through your cases. There was nothing. Nothing at all to give us even a starting place. Then, we had a visit from Doctor Smyth."

"Oh fantastic." Lee scoffed.

"Just wait, it gets better." Francine interjected.

Billy sighed, "Apparently, the KGB made an offer of trade for the two of you."

"Wait, what?"

"The KGB offered to give us two of their agents, in exchange for the two of you. They claimed that it would be no different than if you were ambassadors. In truth, they have something they want to pull, and they don't want you there to ruin their plan."

"Also, it's highly unlikely they would allow you to return, once there." Francine added.

Lee grasped hold of Amanda's hand. It was a bizarre plan, to be sure. "So, to encourage us, they let us know that they know about Amanda and I?"

Billy shook his head, "They probably wish they knew. No, that bit of _encouragement_, came from the brain of Doctor Smyth. He made a deal with the KGB that they couldn't have you, but that you also wouldn't work against them. In order to keep them from hunting you two down and murdering you, he promised that you would both disappear."

Amanda groaned and leaned her head against Lee's shoulder. Lee just sat trying to process what he was being told. Finally, he asked the only thing he could think of, "How long do we have to disappear for?"

Silence hung in the air, until Amanda quietly asked, "It's for good, isn't it?"

Billy nodded, "Yes, Amanda, it would be for good. You two can either stay here for the rest of your lives, or you can leave behind your identities and become new people. Lee and Amanda have to cease to exist."

"How can he do this?" Lee's anger was rising.

"Lee, you don't understand." Francine was the one to answer, "The Soviet ambassador nearly had the president agreed to sending you to them when Doctor Smyth stepped in. You should be thankful."

"When do we have to decide whether we're going to stay here or become someone else?" Amanda asked.

"We can give you twenty-four hours."

Amanda looked at Lee, and then she turned back to Billy, "Can we see the boys, mother, and Joe?"

Billy nodded, "I'll do my best to arrange it."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thank you everyone who's reading! It's quite encouraging to me. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: See disclaimer on all other chapters.

**Chapter Four**

Amanda and Lee were seated next to each other in the back of the car. He held her hand tightly, and she stared out the tinted window.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her.

She turned towards him, "The train station."

He winced, "Are you wishing I'd picked someone else?"

She smiled at him gently and squeezed his hand, "Of course not. We've been through that. No, I was just thinking about how, well, how you saved me that day."

He gave her a quizzical look, "What do you mean?"

"I was divorced; I had two little boys, and no real income. I was ready to give up on life, and in you ran handing me a package and suddenly I realized life wasn't giving up on me."

"But look at where we are now." Lee prompted her.

She nodded, "I know. It looks bad. Really bad. You have no idea how much I'm dreading this, but look at what we've survived up until now. How many times have we been on the run with no hope of survival? I have to believe that this is going to turn out okay."

Too soon, the car was turning into the drive for International Federal Films. Amanda sighed, wishing she had more time to prepare for what was coming. She and Lee had been up most of the night discussing what to do. The final decision hadn't been an easy one, but it was hopefully for the best.

First, they met with Billy and explained their plan to him. He was agreeable, and then they went to the Q Bureau. Francine was waiting inside with Philip, Jaime, Dotty, and Joe. As soon as the boys saw their mother walk in, they ran to her, throwing their arms around her. She fought to hold back her tears and held them as tightly as she could.

"Amanda, what in heaven's name is going on?" Dotty asked when the boys settled down.

Swallowing back the lump that had formed in her throat, Amanda replied, "Well, Mother, you had all better sit down."

While they were sitting down, Amanda quickly thought through everything she needed to say and all of Billy's advice as to what she could say. Lee, held her hand as she began, "Guys, you know how last year Lee and I finally told you about our marriage?"

Everyone nodded.

She took a deep breath, "Well, there's a little more to the story than I let on. I told you that Lee and I met here at work. That wasn't the complete truth. Do you guys remember when I was dating Dean?"

Again everyone nodded.

"Back when we were dating, I had to take him to the train station one day. Lee and I ran into each other there, and I kind of got sucked into his work. Mr. Melrose realized that Lee and I work well together, and he made us partners."

"Amanda, you're not making sense. What do you mean Mr. Melrose made you two partners? He works with some secret agent branch of the government. You two are filmmakers." Dotty interjected.

_Oh boy, here we go_, Amanda thought, "About that, Mother, there's something else you should know. Lee and I aren't filmmakers. We're agents."

Dotty stared at them in shock, and then looked to Joe who sat listening completely unsurprised, "Joe, did you know about this?"

He looked at Amanda who gave him a small nod, and he turned back to Dotty, "Yeah, I found out a few years ago."

She was dumbfounded, "But… But how?"

"Remember when I was on the run because people thought that I was involved with the murder over in Estocia? Well, Lee and Amanda were the ones who helped prove that I hadn't done anything wrong."

Dotty just sat, shaking her head. Finally, she looked back at her daughter, "So, all those nights you weren't home on time…. All those film premieres?"

Amanda grinned weakly, "Well, most of the times I wasn't home on time, we were working. However, most of those film premieres were actually dates."

"Oh thank God. I'm actually relieved to know you didn't spend all those years sitting through the most boring documentaries ever created." Dotty replied. Then her face darkened, "Is this why you sent that cryptic note to the boys yesterday?"

Slowly, Amanda nodded, "Yeah, and that's why you're here now." She paused and looked at Lee, and then back to her family. Carefully, she put together what she had to say, "Normally, you wouldn't be told any of this. It's just too dangerous. However, normal doesn't exist anymore for any of us. Something has happened, and after today Lee and I have to disappear. We kind of have to cease to exist."

"What do you mean?" Jaime asked uncertainly.

Amanda suddenly was at a loss for words, and she looked frantically at Lee. He looked at the boys, "Philip, Jaime, in order to be safe, your mom and I have to go into hiding for a while."

"How long is a while?" Philip asked.

"Well, see, we don't know for sure. This isn't something that will go away easily or quickly."

Amanda sighed, "I'm sorry we're so vague. I wish we could tell you what's going on."

"Can we come with you?" Philip requested.

Lee glanced at Amanda and then back at them, "Well, that's part of why we wanted to talk to you. Normally, it's not encouraged for the children to come when the parents go into hiding. The more people hiding, the more danger there is to all. However, your mom has asked Mr. Melrose if you can come with us."

The boys turned eagerly to their mom. She looked at them for a long time before answering their unasked question, "He did say you can come. However, you need to know what you will be facing if you agree to this. You would no longer be Philip and Jaime. You would have to take on new names and identities and forget everything about your lives. You might never see your father or grandmother again. You would have to sever contact with all your friends."

The boys looked at each other, and then at their father and their grandmother. It was a scary thing their mother had said. Jaime was the one to ask the question of his mother, "What do you think we should do?"

More than anything she wanted to tell them to come with her and Lee. She couldn't imagine her life without her sons. However, she and Lee were the target, that much she knew. She also knew that the KGB didn't yet know about her sons, and if they were far away from her they would be safer. How could she give a fair answer?

"Mom?"

She realized that she'd been sitting there, trying to come up with a good answer for several minutes. She got up from her chair and walked over to where the boys were sitting. She held out her hand and said, "Let's take a walk."

"Amanda, we can't leave the building." Lee cautioned.

She turned to him, "I know. We're just going out in the hallway."

The boys took her outstretched hands and the three of them left the office. Out in the hall, they walked up and down while Amanda just enjoyed being with them. Finally, they ended up at the far end, and she motioned for them to join her sitting on the floor.

"Boys, you are the most important thing in the world to me. I love you so much, and more than anything I want to have you with me. However, the people who started all this trouble, well they don't know that Lee and I are more than people who work together. They may know about you guys, but they don't realize just how integral you are to both our lives. The further away from you we are, the more removed from their focus you will be. Does this make any sense?"

The boys nodded.

"Good. Now, the choice is yours. If you want to come, I won't say no, but you will have to be prepared to spend the rest of your lives prepared to run. If you stay here, you can stay in school, keep your friends, and things will continue on. Your dad and your grandma will take care of you."

Jaime and Philip looked from her to each other. The choice wasn't fair. They either lost their mother, or they lost their father and grandmother from their lives. "Jaime," Philip nudged his brother, "you know what we have to do."

Returning to the room a little while later, the tears that stained the three faces told more than words ever could. Dotty was out of her chair so fast, Amanda barely had time to steady herself before she was wrapped in her mother's arms. "Oh, my dear, dearest girl. I'm so sorry." Amanda sagged and held on tightly to her mother. She grabbed the boys and pulled them in close.

A long time passed, and then, she gently untangled herself from the embrace. She looked over to where Francine was leaning against a window, "How much time do we have?"

"Not much," the other woman replied, regretfully.

Amanda's brain kicked into action. It was time for instruction. She had a lifetime of things to tell the boys, but she did her best to cram it all into a few minutes. Then there were instructions for Dotty and Joe.

Then, suddenly, her good-byes were said, and she and Lee were left alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: Characters not seen on the original show are of my own invention!

**Chapter Five**

_Starting this fall there will be a few new faces gracing the halls of AHS. _

_Since Mrs. Johnson retired at the end of the previous school year, Ms. Melanie Reed will be taking over the high school English and speech classes. She will also be directing the one-act plays and heading up the speech team. Ms. Reed is a graduate of UCLA, and has spent the last ten years teaching high school English in Phoenix, AZ. _

_Mr. Bryce Lewis is the new high school history teacher, and track coach. He is a graduate of the University of Minnesota, and has spent the last eight years teaching in Chicago, IL._

_Please join us in welcoming both teachers. We are thrilled to have them joining the AHS family._

_-Exerpt from the July AHS Newsletter_

* * *

"Well, Florence, have you found any renters?"

Florence Morgan looked up from the coffee maker to where her friend Mabel Evans was standing. Mabel was pulling the saran wrap off of a vegetable platter. "Yes," Florence replied, "those new teachers, Ms. Reed and Mr. Lewis, are renting it from me."

"Why Florence, I'm surprised at you!"

Both Mabel and Florence turned towards the caustic, judgmental voice. "What exactly are you surprised about, Fern?"

Fern, a tall, stern looking woman moved closer, "I'm shocked that you'd rent your home to those teachers so they can live in sin."

Mabel rolled her eyes, and Florence laughed, "Really, Fern, I don't know where you come up with this. As you well know, the house is divided into two separate apartments. Ms. Reed will be living in the upstairs apartment, and Mr. Lewis will be in the downstairs apartment. There will be a locked door between the apartments, and unless they want to, they need never see each other outside of work."

Fern, unable to think of a reply, turned on her heel and left the kitchen. Mabel and Florence looked at each other and groaned. "So, what do you think of them?" Mabel asked.

Florence smiled, "Well, I've not met Mr. Lewis yet, but we've talked on the phone. He has excellent references, and he's certainly pleasant to talk to. Ms. Reed is an absolute delight. She's quiet, but so sweet. There's something very motherly about her. I think she'll be an excellent addition to the school."

Mabel nodded, "That's good to hear. Do you think…"

She was cut off as Randy, Fern's son opened the door and asked, "Can we start sending people through the line?"

Mabel picked up the vegetable platter and handed it to him, saying, "Florence is just finishing the coffee, and if you could put this out there, it'd be helpful. Otherwise, go ahead."

He took the tray and left. Florence finished filling a coffee carafe, and they too went out to join in the church pot luck dinner.

* * *

Amanda put down the newsletter on bathroom counter and stared into the mirror. She didn't look a thing like a Melanie. She was an Amanda. Mentally she slapped herself. No, she was Melanie. She had to be Melanie.

_Lee can't get here soon enough, _she thought.

* * *

"Mr. Lewis?"

Lee turned towards the elderly woman. She was short and plump, and quite cheerful. He grinned and held out his hand, "Bryce Lewis. Are you Mrs. Morgan?"

She nodded, "I am. I'm so glad to finally be able to put a face to the voice I've been hearing over the phone."

"The same here." He glanced at the house they were standing in front of, "Is this the place?"

"Yes, I hope it's all right." She led him to the front door, "Now, as I told you on the phone, the upstairs apartment has already been rented, so you'll be living in the basement apartment."

"That's quite all right. Certainly won't be the first time."

She opened the door, "Now you can use the front door, or there is a side door if you prefer. Either way, we've separated the upstairs so that neither of you have to worry about running into each other if you don't want to." They went downstairs, and she opened the door to reveal a spacious apartment. There was a bedroom, full bathroom, living area, kitchen, and laundry room.

Lee turned to Florence Evans and said, "It's perfect. I couldn't have hoped for better."

She was pleased, for once she had gotten two renters that both seemed to be genuinely appreciative of the home she had spent so much of her own life in. "Well, I'll give you the keys, and then I'll get out of here and let you get settled in."

Before she left, she made sure he had keys, and all necessary phone numbers, including the number to her daughter's home where she lived.

After she left, Lee unloaded his few belongings from the car, and unpacked. When he was certain that enough time had passed for any curious neighbors to have moved on, he headed up to the door that separated the upstairs from the downstairs. Knocking, he called out, "Melanie?"

A few moments passed and then from the other side of the door he heard, "Bryce?"

"Yup!"

The door was flung open, and she was suddenly in his arms. He held her tightly as they shared a long kiss. When they finally came up for air, he pulled back taking a long look at her, what he saw worried him. She was pale and thinner than he had ever seen her.

She saw the worry that filled his eyes, "I know. It's been a hell of a month. Besides, you don't look much better."

He started to pull her back into an embrace, but she shook her head. She took his hand and pulled him into her apartment. She closed and locked the door, "Don't need to start rumors quite yet."

He succeeded in pulling her back into his arms, and he murmured, "A month was too long. We are never, ever agreeing to be apart that long ever again."

She chuckled, "Yes, next time we decide to be an international incident we'll have to handle it differently."

They eventually ended up in his apartment, curled up on the couch just holding each other. He finally asked the question he was dreading, "Are you still okay with this?"

She sighed, "Bryce my answer to that is never going to change. Do I miss them? Yes. Am I glad they chose to stay? Yes. There's just no good answer to any of this. At least we can talk to them once a month."

He nodded. That had been quite the fight to get permission to talk to the boys and Dotty once a month, but they had finally succeeded.

"So, Mr. Lewis, are you ready to be a teacher?" she teased him.

He smiled, "Are you, Ms. Reed?"


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing.

Disclaimer: Characters not from the show are my own creation.

**Chapter Six**

Mr. Vernon was pleased. He had felt some doubts about the two new teachers. Never before had he conducted interviews, and hired via phone call. He had never hired anyone he hadn't met in person.

The school year would be starting soon, and both Melanie and Bryce had already been in to start preparing their classrooms. They were in their mid-thirties, and it was obvious that they truly were well educated. He still found it slightly strange that they would both came from such large cities and school districts, and yet they wanted to teach at AHS. Still, they were good teachers, and God only knew how much AHS needed some fresh, new teachers.

He had been surprised to find that they had both rented parts of Florence Morgan's house. It was almost serendipity. He had already noticed that despite the fact they had just met, they got on quite well. Well, 'quite well' was an understatement. Mrs. Connors, the secretary, had already predicted that Bryce and Melanie would be headed to the altar before the school year was done. Well, that wouldn't be a terrible thing, either. Nothing ever seemed to happen, and a romance between two of the teacher's would certainly make for entertainment.

_I just hope Milacek keeps his hands to himself._ That was the superintendent's biggest concern. Mike Milacek, football coach and math teacher, had wandering hands. In the fifteen years he had been teaching at AHS, his behavior had caused four teachers to quit and threaten to sue. Mike's father, Bill had managed to pay off each woman. It helped to be the richest guy in three counties. Had Mike been anyone else's kid he would've been fired after the first incident. Mr. Vernon genuinely hated small town politics. He truly wished that at least one of the teachers that had left would have been willing to turn down the pay-off.

Melanie was quite pretty, and he knew that would be a serious temptation for Mike. There hadn't been any incidents in the last two years, apart from the rumor about his involvement with an underage girl from the next county. That had been hushed up quickly by Bill. Still, if something did happen, maybe Melanie would prove to finally be the one to end Phil's lecherous ways.

* * *

Bill Milacek had become worried from the moment he had run into Ms. Reed at the hardware store. She was a lovely woman, and he knew that it was only going to be a matter of time before his son did something to her. In his heart, he knew that the only reason Mike continued such behavior was because he had been allowed to, and he, Bill, was Mike's enabler. However, there was his position in town to consider. His money allowed him to run things in town to his liking. If he were to have backed off and let his son get what he deserved, well, people might have been willing to question his judgment. Money could do a lot, and go a long way in keeping people from asking too many questions. He just really didn't want to deal with the fall-out from his son's idiot behavior.

Following church, the Sunday before the school year was set to begin, Bill asked his son to come out to the ranch that afternoon. Told him that there were some things they needed to discuss. Bill already knew that he didn't want his wife to overhear the conversation, so he drove Mike out into some of the pasture land, deep in the hills surrounding the house.

'What's going on, dad?" Mike asked when they parked.

Bill turned to his son, "You need to leave the new gal alone. We're not doing another round of you doing whatever it is you do, and then leaving me to pay-off some poor girl."

Mike rolled his eyes, "Jesus, dad, I don't know what the big deal is. If they didn't like it, they wouldn't let me do it."

Bill quickly felt whatever cool he had dissipate, "If they liked it, they wouldn't have left town, and they certainly wouldn't have tried to drag our good name through the dirt. No, you leave this Ms. Reed alone, or you're cut off."

That got Mike's attention. His father had never threatened to remove his financial security. "Dad, you're kidding, right? The only reason those girls sued you was because they were gold diggers. Otherwise, they wouldn't have accepted the pay-off."

Bill forced himself not to slap his son, "So, that's what you think. Well, for your information, the reason they accepted the money, was because my lawyer is better and none of them could afford a lawyer like mine. So, keep your damn hands to yourself, otherwise I'll feed you to the wolves."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I'm so glad people are enjoying this. I'm definitely having fun writing it! Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing. I hope you continue to enjoy!

Disclaimer: See all previous disclaimers.

**Chapter Seven**

She had survived her first day as a teacher. Melanie was gathering up her things, wondering how Bryce had gotten on. She at least had gone to school to become a teacher. The whole getting married and having kids thing had thrown that plan out the window. She knew that history was something Bryce was passionate about, but he had never really enjoyed leading any lectures back at the Agency. Nine times out of ten he had managed to shuffle the responsibility on to someone else.

She heard someone walk into the classroom, and when she looked up, she was surprised to see it wasn't Bryce. Instead, there stood the math teacher. She recognized him from orientation. He grinned at her, "How did the first day go, Ms. Reed?"

"Oh, it was fine, thanks for checking." She hoped her answer would send him on his way.

Instead, he walked towards her, "And how are you liking our little town?"

"It's lovely."

By then he was standing in front of her desk, "Well, since you're new here, I thought I'd come by and offer to take you to see the sights."

"That'd be great, but Ms. Reed has already agreed to let me take her sight-seeing." Melanie felt relief wash through her as Bryce strode through the door towards her. His gaze was settled on the other teacher, "Don't you need to be at football practice, _Coach_?"

Mike nodded, "I was on my way, just wanted to check in on our newest acquisition." With that he left the room.

"Ready to go?" Bryce asked her.

She picked up her purse and her tote bag that was filled with folders and books, "Let's go."

It wasn't until they were standing in her apartment that she finally mentioned the incident in her classroom, "Thanks for coming to the rescue. I don't know why, but that guy just gives me the creeps."

"Well, from what I hear, he is a creepy guy."

She looked at him with surprise, "What have you heard?"

* * *

For once, the student body was unanimous in their liking of the new teachers. They considered Ms. Reed to be mom-like, but in a cool way. She was a great teacher, didn't give too much homework, and for once they all understood what made English interesting. Mr. Lewis, on the other hand, was nothing like what they had expected. He looked preppy, he had a charm that would have oozed off of other men, but it seemed natural and unaffected coming from him. He really loved history, and while his teaching methods sometimes seemed unorthodox, he managed to keep his student's attention.

Plus, while all the girls found Mr. Lewis to be quite swoon-worthy, when they realized he had a thing for Ms. Reed—and she for him—they got quite excited and wanted to help the budding romance along.

At home, after the school day had ended, Bryce and Melanie would usually share a laugh over the kids' most recent attempts to help them find each other. What no one realized was that in the evening Melanie would spend hours not only preparing her material for the next day, but also prepping Bryce. She taught him everything she could remember from college, and he proved to be a quick learner. She was really glad he had been able to connect with her boys, otherwise, she worried he would've been in dire straits relating to his students.

Both of them kept a careful eye on Mike. He had made no more attempts to be alone with Melanie, but both she and Bryce constantly caught him watching her, and sometimes he would even follow her. Fortunately, football season was in full swing, which ate up quite a bit of his time. The stories Bryce had related to her, regarding Mike, had made her skin crawl. In the past, she had been kidnapped by brutal terrorists who had been less creepy.

Life fell into a routine. While Melanie remembered the days of routine, it was a first for Bryce. He struggled with the fact that every day he got up and went to work and didn't leave part of the way through on a mission. However, his love for Melanie and the boys kept him from running off and doing something stupid.

Melanie lived for her once a month phone call. Every time she got to talk to the boys she would end up in tears afterwards. Every month they sounded a little older, a little more like men and a lot less like boys. Bryce was thankful the calls were always on Saturday, because it gave Melanie a day to recover before having to go to work and be seen in public. Despite how much it tore at her heart, she wouldn't have given up the phone calls for anything.

They did their best to be vigilant, to keep an eye on world affairs, but it was hard. They lived in the middle of nowhere, and the television and newspaper were usually more concerned with local affairs, not to mention cattle and corn prices. That, to Bryce somewhat more than Melanie, was the most frustrating part. Whenever he would start to mope, Melanie would remind him that at least they were together. She had never been so thankful that they had been married, until the day that Billy had told them they were going to have to disappear. Bryce had told her later that if they weren't married, they would have been sent as far away from each other as the Agency could have managed.

Melanie shuddered to think of how she would have gotten on if she had been separated from Bryce. She had never truly been alone before. She had always had someone, and she was so thankful that when Bryce had finally gotten around to being more than her friend and partner, she had been willing to receive his affection. She remembered how after her divorce from Joe, she had been wary of ever falling in love again. Sure, the divorce had been amicable, but it had marked the end of something she had been sure would last forever. That was enough to make anyone wary.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I've been wavering between just continuing with the fluff, or having this story go a dark direction, and the dark direction option is currently winning. This is the warning that I do make reference to a rape in this chapter. I've tried to keep this as PG-13 as possible, but if anyone feels it should be moved up to an R rating (or M as it is here on the website) please feel free to let me know. As always, thank you for reading, and for reviewing!

Disclaimer: See all the other disclaimers I've ever written.

**Chapter Eight**

The first big snowstorm of the year hit early and without much warning. It was October twenty-second, and as they were driving home from work, Melanie mentioned to Bryce that the weather seemed weird. A few hours later the ice began to collect, and not long after the snow began to fall. By midnight it was obvious that the town would be shutting down due to weather. At six the next morning Mr. Vernon made the call to close the school for the day.

Melanie spent the morning grading papers. Bryce was busy making lunch when he heard her say, "Bryce, can you come here for a second?"

He wandered from the kitchen to where she was curled up on the couch, "What's up?"

She held out a piece of crumpled paper to him, "I found this stuffed into my bag. Read it."

He took it, and as he read horror filled him.

_I have to tell someone, and I don't know who to tell. _

_Last week after cheerleading practice, I was waiting for my friend. When a long time passed, and she didn't leave the locker room, I went to find her. She was laying on the floor, in the corner. She was hurt. She was raped by Coach Milacek. _

_You can't tell anyone. I know it's not the first time he's done it, either. Please don't tell anyone._

He stared at it for a long time. Finally, he turned to Melanie and she asked, "What do we do?"

Sadly, he shook his head, "I don't know what we can do. All we have is an unsigned, proof-less accusation, and a lot of hearsay."

She shuddered, "I know that, but if it's all true, someone needs to put a stop to it."

"And how do you propose to do that? He's the son of the richest guy in town. We're nobody. Remember that whole we've disappeared so that the KGB won't come after us?"

She sprang up from the couch and started pacing. Bryce saw her growing angry, and he jumped up and grabbed hold of her, "C'mon, Mel, it's gonna be okay."

She shook her head, "No, no, Bryce, it's not. This scum of a man is being allowed to do something very bad to other people, and it's all because he has a lot of money. This isn't right, and it is not okay. Do you understand me?"

He assured her that he did, and she tried to believe him. However, she knew he would never truly understand why it angered her so much.

* * *

Melanie awoke screaming, covered in a sheen of sweat. Bryce was instantly awake, and quickly pulled his shaking wife into an embrace. "It's okay, it was just a nightmare." He murmured in an attempt to calm her.

Violently, she shook her head, "No, it wasn't."

They lay there for a long time as her body slowly relaxed. Finally, after several minutes, she let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. "Bryce, I have to tell you something."

He sat up and leaned over to turn the light on, but she put her hand on his arm, "No, please leave it off."

He lay back down and faced her, the only light in the room cast by the full moon. "What is it, babe?"

* * *

_Some memories never let go. No matter how hard you push them to the back of your mind. They're always there to haunt you._

_Her freshman year at the University of Virginia had started out well. She had been fortunate, unlike some of her classmates, to get a good roommate. They had quickly become friends, and as the school year passed, they became quite close._

_One evening, shortly after returning from winter break, she had gone to the library to study. Only after she got there did she realize that she had forgotten a book she needed. She headed back to the residence hall. When she got to her room, she was surprised to see the door closed, but the light streaming beneath the door. Her roommate was quite a social person, and usually left the door standing open when she was in._

_Just as she was putting reaching for the door handle, she heard something that made her stop. It was a muffled sound, but it sounded like crying coming from inside. There was another sound as well, but that one she couldn't differentiate. Quickly she opened the door, completely unprepared for the sight that met her eyes._

_Her roommate was being held down on the bed, a hand over her mouth, tears streaming down her face. When her eyes lit on her shocked roommate, the man forcing himself onto her, snapped his head around and looked shocked that she was standing there. He quickly untangled himself and ran from the room._

* * *

Bryce suddenly understood, "That's why you're so upset. It's not just because it's a rape, it's because of what happened to your roommate."

Melanie nodded, "The worst part, the absolute worst part is the fact that when I did convince her to go to the police, they didn't believe her. They basically told her that if she was a nice girl, nothing really could have happened. They didn't really believe that there was such a thing as rape, because no one would do that to someone who didn't want it done to them."

"But if you witnessed it, how could they say she was lying?"

She sighed, "Because when it happened people were getting into a lot of weird and kinky stuff. They just assumed I was part of it. Besides, I was a woman, what value was my witness?"

"So, they never caught the guy?"

"I don't know if they did or not. There were a few other incidents the next year, and we thought they were probably done by the same guy." She was quiet for a moment, and then she added, "Bryce, we have to do something. We can't let him continue being a monster."

He nodded, finally understanding why his wife felt so passionately about it. "I don't know what we can do," he replied carefully, "but if there's something, we'll give it our best go. Okay?"

"Okay."


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Have no fear for Lee or Amanda. At least, I'm fairly certain you shouldn't fear for them. Of course, that could always change. However, I personally think Amanda is quite capable of kicking butt. So, now I bring this slightly enigmatic author's note to a close, and will leave with a chapter that is mostly expository.

Disclaimer: See all other chapter disclaimers.

**Chapter Nine**

The question that weighed most heavily on Melanie's mind was that of who had been raped. Even though the note was unsigned, she recognized the handwriting. It belonged to Anna, one of the eleventh graders. Anna was quite popular, a volleyball player, member of the band and choir, and also a cheerleader.

Bryce and Melanie spent the few snowbound days trying to narrow down which of Anna's many friends she had found in the locker room. Melanie was fairly certain that the unnamed girl was a fellow cheerleader, since Anna had stated that it had happened after cheerleading practice. Bryce was in agreement, but did mention that they couldn't rule out her other female friends, since she hadn't stated explicitly that the girl had been at cheerleading practice with her.

"What about the fact that she said that this wasn't the first time he had raped someone?" Melanie mentioned.

Bryce shrugged, "Well, maybe those stories I heard weren't completely accurate. I'm sure that the money was used to cover up quite a bit."

"Yeah, but rape? What if his dad just doesn't realize that's what happened? What if he thinks it was just his son copping a feel and the girl finding it unwanted?"

"It's possible." Bryce mused, "I suppose that Mike could've spun his father quite the story. Plus, if the others didn't have any proof, then it would just be their word against his."

"Maybe if his father knew that it was rape, he wouldn't keep covering it up?"

Bryce smiled, "Aw, Mel, you always want to believe the best of people."

"But, it's possible, right? Maybe he just doesn't know."

"Well," he answered carefully, "before we leap to any outrageous conclusions, why don't we see what we can find out about those other cases, and about the Milaceks.

* * *

The next time they paid their rent, they agreed to ask Mrs. Morgan about the Milacek family. Not only had she lived in the town most of her life, but she had been the art teacher at the high school for several years. Fortunately, their years in the agency had taught them how to interrogate without seeming like they were interrogating. Besides, as Melanie pointed out, it wasn't a true interrogation, they were just seeking some information.

To their surprise, their normally cheerful and bubbly landlady became slightly reserved and quiet when they happened to mention Mike. "Do you know him well?" Melanie asked innocently.

"Oh, well, you see, well, there's just not that much I can say about Michael. He was a good little boy, just a bit odd, you know. A little different from the other children, but with what happened to his brothers it was a hardly a surprise."

"What happened to his brothers?"

"It was so sad. They were both overseas, fighting in the war, and they were both killed. What made it worse was that they died within days of each other. Michael really loved his brothers, and I think he was lost without them. Of course, it was hard on the entire family. I think it hit his sister pretty hard as well."

Melanie glanced at Bryce, they had both heard about the brothers, but this was the first mention of a sister, "His sister?"

"Yes, Ella, I taught her as well. She was a gifted student, but something changed in her during her sophomore year. She was such a happy child, but she became withdrawn and solemn. Her art turned equally dark. I suppose everyone grieves loss in their own way. I'm sure that's why she left as soon as she graduated. She hasn't ever been back. It's been quite hard on Martha."

After that, Mrs. Morgan steered the conversation in a different direction, and neither Bryce nor Melanie felt it would be appropriate to try to steer it back. Besides, she had given them some information they had lacked before.

Melanie kept an eye on her students. At first nothing stuck out to her. No one seemed to be behaving differently. It wasn't until she had them hand in the journals they had been keeping since the beginning of the school year that she started to narrow down her search.

* * *

It was a Saturday morning in early November when she found herself reading through the pile of journals. Bryce was grading tests, when he heard her say, "Hon, I think I've got something."

He looked up, "What is it?"

"It's Becky's journal. Y'know, when the school year started, she wrote about cheerleading and boys and that band I can never remember the name of. It was all very teenage girl stuff."

He nodded, Becky was a sophomore, and a fairly average student. He wasn't surprised that her writing was shallow, "Okay, so what's your point?"

"Listen to this:

_I wish I wasn't pretty. I wish I wasn't a cheerleader. I didn't know this was what it means._

"Okay, that's a little weird, but what is she talking about?"

Melanie shook her head, "I don't know. The thing is, after that almost every entry is about how much she dislikes herself, and how worthless she sees herself as being. She even mentions that she wishes the guys would just stop noticing her."

"So, what are you thinking?"

She set the journal down, "Well, when my roommate was raped, she changed. She was depressed, and she really struggled. The thing is, the changes in Becky's entries all take place around the same time I got that note. Bryce, I think she's the girl."

He saw the spark of fight light in her eyes, and he took her hand, "Mel, I know you want to fix this, but we still don't have any proof. Did she actually mention being raped?"

Melanie's shoulders sagged, "No, but it's obvious something happened."

"Well, until we have something more concrete, we can't do anything."

She was quiet, thinking, and then, "I want to go talk to his dad."

"No, absolutely not!"

"Now, wait just a minute! I seem to remember you doing crazier things with less to go on plenty of times in the past. You know I always have had your back, so why are you dragging your feet?"

"We're supposed to be disappeared, laying low. I worry you're forgetting that."

She sighed, "Bryce, I can never forget that, but there are some things that are more important than just sitting and twiddling our thumbs."

Suddenly, he laughed, "You win. Okay, I don't what we're getting into, but I tell you before that we'd give solving this a try, and I should stand by that. If you want to go talk to the dad, I'll go with you."


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who's been reading!

Disclaimer: See previous disclaimers.

**Chapter Ten**

Bill pulled into the driveway, and was surprised to see a car sitting there that he didn't recognize. All of Martha's friends' cars were familiar to him. Going inside the house, he heard the murmur of voices coming from the living room.

"Martha?" he called out.

"In here, dear."

Walking into the living room, he found his wife in her favorite chair. Then, he noticed the visitors sitting on the couch. His stomach lurched nervously as he recognized them. This was bad. Martha seemed unconcerned, though, and she smiled at him, "Dear, have you met Mr. Lewis and Ms. Reed?"

He did his best to mask his concern, and turned his attention to them, "Why I've only had the pleasure of making the acquaintance of Ms. Reed." Holding out his hand, he said, "I'm glad to meet you, Mr. Lewis."

Bryce stood up and took Bill's hand, "I'm glad to meet you, as well."

"Dear, these two came out to talk to you. They have a wonderful idea."

Bill sat, "Do tell."

Melanie and Bryce exchanged a glance, and then she said, "Well, Mr. Milacek, Bryce were thinking of doing something different with our students. We're wanting to have them do a project that will focus on the history of the area, and they'll receive grades for both their history and English classes."

Bill nodded, "Well, that seems like a worthwhile project, but I'm not quite certain what you need me for."

Bryce took over, "Oh, you see Mrs. Morgan mentioned that your family has been in the area since it got settled. She thought you would be a valuable source for our students."

Inwardly he breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh, of course, anything for the students. Just let me know when they need to talk to me."

"We really appreciate this, Mr. Milacek." Melanie stated, and Bryce nodded in agreement.

"So how are you enjoying living here?" Bill asked.

Melanie grinned, "Everyone's been so kind and absolutely lovely. I've never lived in a small town before, so it's been quite a change."

"If I'd known how pleasant life in rural can be, I would have made the move years ago." Bryce chimed in.

Martha leaned over and placed her hand on her husband's arm, "Dear, these two are too shy to ask, but I think they'd really like to get a tour of the ranch."

Melanie blushed and Bryce looked slightly abashed, "Really, that's okay," he said, "I'm sure you're quite busy."

Bill laughed, "Nonsense, I'd be delighted to show you two city slickers around the ranch."

* * *

They were out, looking at cows. Bryce felt like he had never seen so many cows in his life. He glanced at Melanie, wondering how she was showing so much interest in the most boring lecture about cows he had ever heard. When Bill finally came to a natural break, Melanie grasped at the opportunity.

"Mr. Milacek, I'm really sorry about this, but we didn't just come out here to ask you to help with our classes."

The unease suddenly returned to Bill, "Yes?" he asked guardedly.

Melanie withdrew the crumpled note from her purse and said, "I received this a few weeks ago, and I don't know what to make of it. We thought it might be best for you to see it, instead of someone else."

He glanced at the note, he was miserable, "I'm glad you showed me this. Do you know who left this for you?"

Melanie shook her head, "No, unfortunately all the girls seem to have that same big, loopy handwriting. I'm really sorry about all this. It's just, Mike seems like such a great guy, I'd hate for something like this to get out and ruin his career. Especially since there's nothing to back this up."

* * *

"Melanie, you were brilliant!"

She shook her head, "You have no idea how sick that made me. I can't believe I said any of that."

"Yes, but I think you convinced him, and wasn't that the point of all this?"

"I suppose so, but it still made me want to vomit."

They parked the car, and headed into the house. "My place or yours?" Bryce asked. It had become an everyday question, almost a joke between them. Bryce noticed that Melanie didn't laugh like normal, looking at her, he held out his arms, and she gladly allowed him to tuck her into an embrace. "Mel, it's okay."

She sighed, "I'm sorry. I know I'm starting to sound like a broken record; I just hate to think that this guy is still out there running around."

* * *

Long after the teachers headed home, Bill remained outside. He was still processing the information the note had contained. He didn't want to believe that his son had really raped someone, and yet… All those women over the years. All claiming that Mike had behaved inappropriately. How many others were there that had never come forward, never said anything? He had told his son that he wasn't going to cover for him any longer, and he suddenly wished that he had never covered for him. No, he would stick to his guns, but his bigger concern was for Martha. After everything with their other boys, and the fact that their daughter had abandoned them, learning that her remaining son was a rapist would kill her.

* * *

"Dad, what's this about? I've got a full schedule today."

Bill held the reigns tightly. He didn't even glance at his son.

"Dad? Are you going to talk to me?"

Finally, he came to a stop in the middle of the pasture. He turned to his son, "Get down."

Mike stared at his dad, "What?"

"You heard me. Get the hell off the horse."

When Mike still didn't move, Bill got off his horse, walked to his son, and pulled his son out of the saddle. Mike landed hard on the ground. Stunned, he looked up at his father, "Dad, please, what's wrong?"

Bill glared at him, "Mike, I told you that if you screwed up again, I wasn't going to take care of it."

Mike stood up, brushing off the mix of dirt and snow, "You're kidding right? What makes you think I screwed up?"

"That doesn't matter, and is none of your business. How many, Mike?"

"How many what?"

"How many girls have you raped?"

Unsuccessfully, he tried to laugh, but it came out strangled. "You're mistaken."

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm not. You know, I always thought it was odd, all those girls insisting that they should be going to the hospital and the police. Now, I know why."

A strange look crept over Mike's face, "Okay, since you asked so nicely, I'll tell ya. I don't honestly know how many. I stopped keeping count after ten."

The punch caught both men by surprise. Mike never saw it coming, and Bill was horrified. He had never beaten any of his children. He hesitated a moment, and that moment was all Mike needed.

Later on, looking back, he was surprised at how easy it had been to snap his father's neck. Bill's face froze in horror, and Mike felt the life go out of the older man. Panic set in as soon as he realized his father was dead. Did anyone know that he had gone riding with his dad? No, he hadn't told anyone, and his mother had gone shopping in the city.

Bill's horse had been spooked by the fight, and had taken off. Much as Mike wanted to chase the horse down, he decided it would be better to deal with the body. Looking around, inspiration struck. About a thousand feet away there was a ravine. He slowly drug Bill's body to the edge, and then he rolled it over the side, watching it plummet ungraciously down to the bottom.

He rode back to the ranch, and was glad to see that no one was around. He certainly hoped his father hadn't mentioned he was supposed to be there.


End file.
